Diamonds in the Rough
by ShadowDiva
Summary: Sequal to A Friend in an Enemey.5 years after Riddick, Jack, and Minx part company, Riddick must visit the Underverse as Lord Marshal. Meanwhile Minx discovers she is an Elemental.Their paths collide, but love isn't easy due to the past & the present.
1. His Fate

Well here's the 1st chapter of the sequel to "A Friend in an Enemy". This story takes place rightafter The Chronicals of Riddick. Somethings are from the actuall special edition DVD, so I don't own all the info. I just own my characters; Minx, Hocks and anyone else you don't recognize from the movie.

* * *

**His Fate:**

The room was deadly quiet; no light came into the deathly room for there were no windows, no indications of an outside world. He lowered his hand, then looked around with his eyes only keeping the rest of his body still, but his eyes were seeing the hundred or more bowed Necromongers before him.

Their dark dully shined uniforms and pale skin deftly glowed under the man made light from above. His breaths came shallow, his mind coming to only one thought as he met the crud eyes of the warrior named Vaako.

Riddick said nothing as he dropped the warrior's gaze and turned his attention of the mass before him. He looked at the bent forms of each one as far as his eye could see; each row was unmoving and bent to the floor in surrender. He felt their meek drained energy, their fear of him, he felt their strength in their faith, and it did him no good.

"Leave and go back to your quarters." They all stood but went too slowly for his liking, he didn't want anyone in this cold marble hell, "GO NOW!"

Like a bunch of scared children they emptied out and soon he stood alone in the center of the immense hall. He gazed down at the girl with his hands limp at his sides; he stood there and didn't move.

All the pain filled him, made his limbs as heavy as lead. Although the sharp pricks of seeing her crumpled at his feet did nothing to dull his senses, he knew one person still remained, the warrior, "Get a doctor."

Soon the warrior left, but he still wasn't alone, he knew someone else was in the room, but as he waited in silence, they didn't show them selves.

* * *

Areon knew he was thinking, knew there were a million things running through his mind, his stance told her that. Not once did he bend down, nor did he twitch; only his eyes closed and stayed closed.

"My Lord…" Vaako reappeared at the entrance, gaining Riddick's attention as his head tilted in the direction of the soldier, "The doctor is here—"

"Bring him in." Riddick ordered, his voice was a solemn as a cold winter wind.

From that moment on everything happened either very quickly or very slowly. Time slowed as she watched the doctor bend over the girl, his practiced hands and eyes grazing over her, studying her condition. Then in less than a blink of her eye he stood up again and shook his head at Riddick, somehow not meeting his jagged-stone face.

"Leave." Riddick said to the both of them and was abruptly left alone with the girl. The guards that fisted her chains couldn't hold her as she began to move foreword. The chains groaned behind her, though the intruding noise did nothing to again Riddick's attention.

She was a few paces from Riddick before one of the Necromonger guards asked him, "Kill the Elemental?"

His frame still didn't move, only the slight clench of his jaw signaled his recognition of her, "Unchain her." He said calmly, his voice flat but commanding, his hands still fisted at his sides, another clench of his jaw, and a smooth breath from him before the guards left.

"What will you do with her?" She asked quietly, waiting for his blow up, but it never came.

"Return her to New Mecca." He quietly said.

Areon looked down at the girl's body then back at him, "You do see why this is your fate Riddick?"

He looked at her then, in that moment she'd never seen that combination of pain and hate, it was a very dangerous thing, "I killed the Lord Marshal, saved planets from destruction, Furyan defiance saved its ass. I've done what you wanted, they are a broken people now, conquered and rattled. What more you want, I won't give." He whispered in a rage.

Areon shook her head again, "The Necromongers aren't what they seem, and the remaining few people in your past, present, and future that you choose to shut out shall haunt you, whether or not you choose to face them."

"I have no people in my life, I command no one, I live for no one, I listen to no one, especially not a stubborn ghost of an elemental." He responded, "I know you want to take the Necromongers, brain wash them, make them peaceful, I refuse to take your words. Leave."

She started to go but she couldn't accept his command, "I'm warning you now this can't be separated from you. There are a few more pieces to which you are Furyan Riddick. Pieces that cannot be left alone..."

"Oh really?" He challenged smoothly, the rage bubbling beneath the once again calm surface. He bent slowly and let his arms lift the girl slowly from the steps.

"Yes." Areon answered, unfazed by his hostility, "There are three of them: there is the Necromongers and the Underverse, a Furyan past buried within you, and a woman that plagues your dreams. They will show you your fate."

Riddick looked at her with slight fire in his eyes, then he blinked and once again they shined clear silver, "Are you sure you don't want the Necromongers?" He taunted her, a knowing strength showing deep in the lines of his face, it was a glow that almost seemed to emanate from him.

Areon felt herself smile faintly, "No... Not yet anyway."

* * *

After the elemental left him he gently placed Jack into the plush throne. He left her for a moment then ventured swiftly past the doors of the Basilica's grand hall. The guards seemed to jump as he opened the door, but they stood at attention all the same, "Get me Vaako." Riddick ordered, then disappeared back into the Basilica.

Five minutes later he heard the door open quickly, "You summoned me." Vaako said robotically.

Riddick turned to smirk at him, "Yes, I did." He said slowly, feeling Vaako's contempt seething through his skin, "Set course for New Mecca."

He watched the surprise in Vaako's eyes, a light that he hadn't seen, "Yes my Lord."

The door to the Basilica was closed once again, but Riddick still didn't feel alone. He felt a prickle run up his spine, he recognized that scent, "You're here, and no one else is. Stop playing your game...show yourself."

"You're observant." Dame Vaako purred smoothly.

He turned to look right at her, a hate filling him, as if she was the one who killed Jack. She walked close to him, her cat-like eyes glowering at him seductively, although she said nothing. Then he felt her hand glide over his shoulder, her eyes lowered then raised again to gaze into his goggles.

Riddick held his rage, clenching his jaw to keep himself from ripping her flesh from her bones to ease some of his pain, "Shouldn't you be leading Vaako around on his leash?" He whispered.

She smiled up at him as her hand continued its journey across his shoulder to his chest. He gently curled his fingers around her delicate wrist, seeing her smile spread a little wider, dilemma still glowing in her eyes.

Smirking down at her he turned his gentle touch and closed his hand, fisting her wrist in a vice grip then twisting as he pushed her backwards, making her stumble but not fall. To his surprise she only smiled slightly, "A fierce one you are." She said quietly, although she held her wrist and he knew she was in pain as she shook her head, "Only a Furyan would be such a way."

Suddenly the door opened, and Vaako's eyes latched onto his wife, a knowing dread masking his jagged dark face. Eventually Vaako looked past her and looked to Riddick with indifference, "We will be arriving within the hour."

* * *

The day was hot, but her tears rivaled the heat outside her rubble-reduced door. Her memories of the once cozy home were like daggers to her heart. "Mumma why is the ground shaking? Are the monsters back?" Ziza asked, Lajjun looked up from her hand, for a split second seeing her husband Iman in her daughter's face.

Then the deep rumbling spread through the ground, its presence all too familiar. Out of the sky came the same hulking mass that had taken the life she knew. A fear spread through her body as she broke into a cold sweat.

She shoved herself and her daughter back into the tattered shell of their house, only to hide, not for protection, she knew now that nothing could protect them. The ground violently shook in measured waves, almost as if a giant wave were upon them.

Five beams fell from the open ceiling all in a line, sending dust flying up in meek clouds. Scattered metal rattled to the same beat as the vibrating ground as the tattered curtains whirled and kicked.

The wind picked up as the Necromonger tower came closer to the ground. Lajjun clutched her daughter tightly to her and squeezed her own eyes shut, the heavy roar and growl of the engines drowned out any other sound.

Two explosions and cracking of rock could be heard as the hulking mass set itself once again into the ground. Slowly the shaking beneath their feet ceased and Lajjun felt herself straighten to stand up and wait.

The next moments passed slowly, a broken wind-chime that hung by the door swung noiselessly. Her eyes watched it sway back and fourth as her breaths came slow and measured.

Up her back and neck came pricks of warning that rose the tiniest of hairs, letting her know that someone was coming. Her heart thudded against her ribs, sounding in her ears. She drew a small breath, and that's when she heard it, the dropping of one set of boots.

She lowered herself and Ziza to kneel behind a marble pillar, hoping that the shadows would help them live a little longer. Her eyes were fixed on the window a few feet from them.

She waited a moment longer, then saw a flicker of movement past the darkened window. She heard Ziza gasp then run forwards, "Ziza!" She whispered harshly, tears suddenly coming to the rims of her eyes. _God help my child._ She prayed.

"Riddick." Ziza said calmly, her little voice holding hope as she opened the door.

"Ziza." A rasping voice whispered quietly, seeming to be just as calm as Ziza's.

Lajjun stood and went to her daughter who stood at the door. When she looked out she felt herself cry, the tears flooded down her cheeks all at once, immediately her vision blurred. Her hand clasped over her mouth in shock as she looked at Riddick and the girl in his arms, "Jack." She whispered, "Jack."

She knowingly stepped aside and let him in. His solemn face told her that all that Iman said was true; Riddick did have the ability to love, but looking at him now, with his silver eyes bare and hard, Lajjun also realized he had the ability to hurt.

She watched him move through out her house, amazed that he still remembered where everything was, even when it was in shambles. He moved up to a set of doors and without question Lajjun opened them.

The doors led to a bedroom, where the bed inside was amazingly unharmed. Riddick moved to the side of it and gently set the girl down. He looked down at the girl, and for the first time Lajjun noticed that there were tears in his silver eyes, "This is where she was supposed to be." He whispered, his voice hard and hollow.

Lajjun nodded and bowed her head, only to feel his eyes on her as she took a breath and looked at the girl. She remembered the first few months she was with them, the months turned into years and the years all added up to this.

She met Riddick's eyes and felt herself nod softly, "We will burry her at sunrise."

* * *

There's the 1st chapter, don't worry Minx is up next. Hope you like it so far. Please leave a review, its motivation to write more, then again yall know how thatis.

Thanks for reading,

Anne


	2. The Priming Time

And so, it begins, the Elementals...Minx...and Aereon. Enjoy.

**The Priming Time**

* * *

The sound waves jutted through the air like a vibration of wind. The Council was meeting on a blazing day in the center of the Elemental home planet. The commotion was unusual for the serene creatures, but this didn't surprise the 5 Journeys that sat at the head of the golden hall.

"We will have order in this sanctuary!" Bara said sternly, her energy hitting each in the heart and flowing around the circular room. The women and men of the Council quieted, and soon the 5 Journeys looked out among their council, then at the wind elemental that stood patiently before them, her expression mirroring their own.

Bara looked to Aereon, "What news have you brought of the Necromongers?" She asked the elemental clad in white, "Is our home safe from their greed?"

"Almost. They haven't been completely tamed." Aereon looked at her with indifference in her eyes, "With the fierce Necro-warrior Vaako still alive there is still a chance of an uprising. It is a slim chance, but there is still a chance."

"And what is your solution to this uprising?" Another Journey asked her.

She took a breath, "I have none. Only what our calculations have already told us." Aereon paused to look at each of the 5 Journeys, then she spoke slowly, "We must raise the new Elemental, bring her to the Furyan Riddick, and then let fate take its course."

A murmuring roar rose up amongst the council behind her as they whispered about the Furyan. Then Bara looked behind Aereon at someone in the crowd, Bara nodded in acknowledgement, "Fellow Elemental what say you?"

Aereon turned to look at who was about to speak; she saw it was a man clad in deep blue, telling her that he was a water elemental. His age was undecipherable as he stood tall and strong, his eyes latching on to her very skin, "How can you let a girl whose a half blood and a barbaric man who is a serial killer hold our fate?" He was forced to pause as the crowd voiced their scattered agreement.

Aereon looked at him with a patience that made him rave on, "She hasn't even been razed among us, how do you know that this girl won't betray us?" He heatedly questioned.

She took a breath, and shook her head, "That girl is our last hope with this Furyan, she hasn't been blinded by our ways, and I believe she has strength from not only her Elemental blood…but from the other places she has been." She paused to give him a small smile, "Plus, she is my granddaughter. That should ease any doubts you have."

Some of the council gave a short chuckle of amusement, but Bara's voice silenced their laughter, "This Court is now closed until the next sunrise. The Council is adjourned all except the 5 Journeys and the ambassador Aereon."

The tension was released in a flood of air as the Council stood from their seats and began to shuffle out of the circular hall of marble and gold. The light was almost blinding within the immense room, due to the sun and the calculating minds of the elementals leaving the hall.

She ventured forwards and followed the 5 Journeys through a set of double doors. Two attendants closed the doors behind her as she watched the 5 Journeys seat themselves in the semi-lavish room. It was the private office of Bara, the head of the 5 Journeys, its walls were white marble which had some wisps of black, the chairs were woven with plush cushions, and the indoor plants never seemed to be anything lesser than emerald green.

This setting seemed to give Bara more of a presence and strength than out in the Grand Hall, "So, now that the big ears of the Council have been dismissed tell us more of the plan." Bara requested smoothly, her cunning hazel eyes reflected an unknown source of light.

Aereon took a seat next to the youngest Journey and took a moment to smooth out her dress, she was aware of Bara's gaze so she continued smoothing out her dress in defiance, "Well, there isn't much more to tell. Trusting the new Elemental and Riddick are our only answer."

"The task they have to perform is a little more than impossible." Mensa exclaimed, she was the youngest Journey, "Wouldn't it be wiser to send our best elemental ambassador instead of a learner half blood?"

Aereon felt herself smile, but she didn't get a chance to answer Mensa's question, "From what Aereon has told us Mensa, this new Elemental might have a little more influence on Riddick. Isn't that so Aereon?"

She nodded with a slight sigh, "Yes, Minx has a history with Riddick. From her dreams and nightmares I have learned she loves him. I've also learned they share a young girl named Jack."

At this the rest of the Journeys sat up in their chairs, they were no longer calm, they looked almost panic stricken, this was slightly amusing, "You mean a daughter?"

"No, not a daughter thank heavens, we have enough trouble as it is." Aereon said quickly, then stood to slowly walk over to the window, then she picked up her dragging dress and walked to the other side of the room, suddenly feeling restless for the Journeys decision, "Riddick is the most able Furyan, the Alpha Furyan; which means he is strong, fierce, and defiant. Not to mention stubborn."

"If anyone can get under Riddick's skin, it's her." Aereon said vacantly.

"How do you know for sure?" Bara asked, "Furyans are unpredictable when it comes to affection."

Aereon smirked, "I mentioned her once to him and that was all it took." She drew a breath and looked at Mensa, "Once I tell her about her past, then with some molding and training I believe that Minx can handle the task that is before her."

Bara gave her a slightly sour glance, "I hope so Aereon. This girl could mean the death of our race."

"Don't be so cynical and fierce Bara, people might think you are more Furyan than Elemental." She told the hazel-eyed leader, then looked to the rest of the 5 Journeys, "I'll go see Minx now. She still has a day left of Priming Time."

* * *

She bowed her head to the guard that stood at the mouth of the tunnel. The guard returned her nod and stepped in front of her; the guard wrapped both hands around the gold handle and pulled back. The door glided open as the guard kept pulling. The door itself was as thick as a normal adult human, maybe thicker, definitely heavier.

Once inside, the windows showing the glowing three sons began to become less and less until they disappeared. As Aereon walked down the sloping hallway, she felt her skirts brush the dirt path and her feet touch the uneven surface.

Without thinking she shivered, she hated the dark. But her eyes were locked a head of her, at another door, where behind it Minx was kept. She put her hand to the metal pad-lock while slipping the gold key from around her neck. A small click filled the air around her then she instinctively walked foreword into more darkness.

Aereon drew a shaky breath, she hated this humane dungeon. The feeling was suffocating until the she spoke, "You've been here for five weeks."

"You know who I am. Why don't you just turn me in to the Mercs?" Minx openly asked, her voice was small and tired; Aereon could tell she was almost broken.

"You don't know who you really are Minx. How can you find out in a Slam prison?" Aereon reasoned, feeling like she was talking to Minx's mother.

"Just tell me what I'm doing here." Minx asked slowly, her voice heavy.

"This is your home and I'm your grandmother." Aereon turned to leave, but she felt the girl grip her shoulder. _So, she is getting to sense it more than see it_, Aereon mused to herself.

"No please! Just tell me the truth. Why am I here?" Minx asked quickly.

She took Minx's arm and led her back to the far wall, "One more day of darkness." She took a moment to back away, "I'll return then with answers."

Aereon closed the door on the girl, doing her best to ignore the sadness she felt from Minx. She hated to do this to her, it seemed almost wrong to do this to her own blood.

She headed back out of the tunnel, closing her eyes right before she stepped out into the blinding light of her planet.

* * *

Minx watched the door close, feeling a tear run down her cheek. She curled her fingers around her mother's locket. Sometimes she could still hear her mother's voice, but lately her mind was empty. The darkness around her was suffocating.

Her eyes drifted to the faint out line of the door, feeling a chill run down her spine. She didn't trust the woman that kept visiting her, all her life she was told that she didn't have any other family, and now she suddenly had a Grandmother?

Minx blindly curled her leg under and pressed her back into the earthen wall. By now she knew where things were, the only things in the room was a soft bed, dusty sheets, and one side table. The rest of the room was bare.

She put her chin on her raised knee, feeling her hair fall around her face. She tried not to breathe. She never knew whether it was night or day. She only felt emotions. Sometime she closed her eyes and slept, the next thing she knew she was dreaming of how she got to this planet.

A mist rose from the dark grey pavement, the days rain was filled with acid, filling her mouth with a heavy taste of chemicals. Minx walked along a sea of people much like herself; they were also faceless and clad in rubber suits. Their protective gear appeared slick and gleaming under the minimal lights of the lampposts above.

With every step her back flared in a dull ache, four years of hard labor wasn't the best way to earn a living. Under her mask she looked around to see the rest of the people that surrounded her, their movements much like her own, slow, tired, isolated, impersonal, almost like a set of criminal robots.

This was no slam, it was the freest planet known to criminals this side of the five systems, she knew she was lucky to survive here, but she could never take her chances of being recognized, this planet wasn't Merc proof. She watched the booted feet hobble by in uniform rows, every pair of boots looking like the last.

She counted the beats in her mind like she'd done so many times before. On the twelfth beat she found a break in the line and shoved her way into the alley that led to her meek home. She climbed the semi-steep stair way from the outside into the shelter of the dimly lit hall. Light bulbs hung low from wires that came out of the low-ceiling; she walked with her head slightly bowed to keep herself from hitting them.

She slipped the heavy left glove off of her hand and pressed it against the palm reader next to her door. She waited a moment and the door slipped open to reveal nothing but darkness. Not stopping to turn on the light she ripped off the suffocating mask and chucked it against the wall. With a muffled thud it rested against a broad hook and was soon out of her mind.

She inwardly sighed and removed her other glove then took to the task of taking off the heavy rubber cloak. The heavy rubber buckles were nothing more than hinges riveted to the front of a slab of rubber with armholes. It was strong but crude and necessary because in the last year the acid rain had become lethal, five minutes in the rain and a person was gone, no trace could ever be found.

Her filthy clothes that lied underneath the rubber were bone dry and covered in a thick layer of black dust. She dared not to put her hands to her sides until she bought the lights up to a dim glow. Cautiously she peeled away the work shirt and dropped it into the heavy bin; she'd deal with it later.

The moment she moved, her laser welder unhooked and dropped to the floor, cursing she bent to pick it up. With tired slowness she stood straight once again and felt the warm clammy metal fill her hand. There was a moment when she didn't move, and something new filled the room, a presence, it was then that she realized that she wasn't alone.

A slight spark of fear jolted her stomach then logic took over and she held her breath, waiting for the attack to come. She waited through long moments where she didn't move at all, she stood and listened, but heard nothing. Then finally she felt a strange sensation slip up her back, a hot energy that brought warmth to her face. Her muscles tensed in her arms as she slowly brought her arm down to her side to feel for the blade that rested at her hip.

She gripped it in her palm with the laser welder in her other hand. She felt herself squint as if to see something she couldn't, although there was nothing there. Then she heard it, a slight creak of the wooden floor behind her, then a gust of wind brushed against her skin, making her hair shift to the side of her face.

"There is no need for blades." Said a womanly voice, making Minx look around but again she saw nothing. The voice was followed by a long silence, during that time Minx listened intently; finally resigning it to finally loosing her mind, _get a grip girl,_ She told herself.

Then another creak came from the floor behind her, only this time it was closer. Finally she had enough and spun around while kicking out her leg. As she turned she found a red-haired woman in purple robes drifting to the side to barely doge Minx's blow, "You're a quick one Minx. You almost got me."

Minx looked at her slightly puzzled, the woman knew who she was, yet she didn't look like a Merc. The red-haired woman smiled slightly, then a look of recognition became a mask over her craggy chiseled features, "You look so much like her." The red-haired woman stated quietly, confusing Minx farther.

The room seemed to be getting warmer as the woman took a moment to study Minx then wrap her hand around Minx's arm, a moment later she felt the pain, a dull ache that started at her arm and worked its way like liquid through the rest of her body. Minx gritted her teeth and swung her body away and jerked her arm up and out to loose her grip.

She watched her arm move to the side, make contact with the woman but then to her horror Minx's arm went right through her like it would air. Shocked Minx stepped back to try another kick, but just like before her leg went right through her as if she wasn't even there.

Soon the woman's hand wrapped around her arm and the pain started to build once again. After a moment the woman abruptly let go and the pain went away. Her breath, strangled in her lungs, didn't return until she looked into the black eyes of the woman that stood in front of her. "Why are you here?" Minx asked her, her breath leaving her in half gasps.

"I'm here to take you home." The woman replied.

Shaking Minx sat up quickly with her eyes wide, but all she saw was again semi-darkness. She held her head as it spun and felt light. There was nothing for her to do but lean against the wall and take it, wait for the spinning to stop, and ultimately wait for the time when she could get out of here.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Aereon looked out at the vast city, the warmth of the day was nothing to the people below her; they were used to such temperatures. She let her eyes stretch over the city towards the very edge, where a small raised piece of earth marked where Minx was kept.

She was just like her mother in so many ways; the boldness, the stubbornness, the beauty. She had the same dark hair, dark eyes, everything about her, so much that Aereon almost felt she never lost her daughter and grandchild.

She remembered the day she lost both of them. The day that Minx was taken from the safety of their planet:

"The marriage isn't legal. We can still save the child." Aereon told Bea. But the young woman continued packing.

"I love him mother. Nothing you say can convince me to stay on this blinding rock a moment longer!" Bea declared, "My daughter will be raised human, altered to be completely like her father. No elemental light shall shine from her skin. Do you understand me?"

"The oracle has told me of your fate if you leave." Aereon wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Please don't leave."

Bea pulled away from her mother's voice, defiance was in every line of her body as Aereon continued, "In trying to change this child, it will kill both you and your husband."

Bea turned away, "I don't want your lies."

"The absence of you and your husband in your daughter's life will turn her to a life of pain, dishonesty, and darkness." Aereon explained, "Do you want her to suffer?"

Bea nodded, "Then I will raise Avolene to be headstrong before Greg and I die."

Despaired Aereon shook her veiled head, "Her name, Avolene, the name you chose as a mother shall die with you. From 16 she'll be known only as Minx. By taking your daughter from this place you might as well start calling her Minx, daughter of the motherless children, and the Queen of a crime lord."

In her heart Bea feared the Oracle but instead she scooped up the dark haired baby girl and met Aereon's eyes, "I'll die for her not knowing any of this place, or of you."

Areon blinked and the memory was gone. It was nearly twenty years later, the baby girl had turned into a young-woman who'd seen too much darkness, too much pain and suffering. She'd lost her parents then some years later she lost her love, Deo, that cold-hearted crook.

A slight shift in wind told her someone was coming, a moment later Mensa called her name, "Aereon…is the child ready?"

Aereon closed her eyes and for once in a long time she felt the weight of fear fill her heart, "As ready as she'll ever be."

* * *

There is more for Minx to face than just Aereon. More to come. Thanks for checking this out, hope you leave a little review you know I love em. If not just keep reading.

Love + Strengh, Anne


	3. Her Fate

**Her Fate**

She leant against the wall, her eyes closed, knowing there was no use in opening them. The air around her was humid and heavy, it didn't move around her, didn't settle anywhere, it just hung motionless.

She wondered where she was, wondered why this woman who called herself her grandmother kept her locked up in a lightless room. As if her thoughts reached outside, the door opened and she felt a slight wind as the elder woman stepped inside.

Minx said nothing, she was starting to hate this confinement, "You've been in something called Priming Time for five months, it's a usual practice. But now the time has come for the second part."

She felt a tiny twinge run through her stomach; she couldn't help but feel like things could only get worse. "Stand up and follow me. You're leaving confinement today."

"Leaving to my execution?" Minx retorted sourly, glaring into the darkness, fore she didn't know exactly where the elder woman was.

"Of course not. Quite the opposite actually." She could hear the smirk in the elder woman's voice as she blindly walked forwards. Suddenly she felt a hand gently grasp her arm and pull her, then her feet met a soft floor made of the planet's soft soil.

She wobbled for a second as dim light hit her eyes; things went from blurry to lines of shapes as she stood still for a long moment. The elder woman seemed to wait patiently, then as Minx began to move she put her hand to her arm again to slow her down, "There is no benefit in rushing." The elder woman advised her.

They walked down something of a narrow hall, the walls passed at an even pace, they too seemed to be made of soil because they took on a brown tint. They kept walking and she felt the air lighten up more and more, her breaths became deep once again, and her head no longer felt heavy.

"Just breathe." The woman said soothingly, then abruptly stopped her before something solid, by the looks of it, it didn't look like the walls around them, it's steely appearance made it look like thick metal, like a vaulted door to the outside.

As she kept her eyes on it she noticed faint wisps of white steam arising from the crack of the door, almost like slim ghosts the steam danced toward her then faded into the air around them. She felt the elder woman's eyes on her profile and turned her eyes to meet the gaze.

She found the woman younger looking than she thought her to be, her white robes stood out against the brown black surroundings and made everything seem even darker. Minx blinked and noticed for the first time the extreme worry on the elder woman's face, and if she wasn't completely insane, she could've sworn the older woman had tears in her eyes.

The older woman continued to grip her arm, only this time a little gentler, "In a moment you're going to pass through those doors." She told her steadily, her voice very quiet and calculated, "All I can tell you is to keep your eyes open, do not close your eyes."

Before she could realize what was happening the metal doors were thrown open and a firewall of heat raced up her skin and encased her completely. Her eyes blurred with tears and all she could hear was her own screaming.

She closed her eyes for a split second and felt her head pulse in pain, a pain she'd never known. She reopened her eyes and could see nothing but gold against a blur of blue. She heard screams far in the distance. She felt her chest shudder, making her throat close and choke.

She felt hot tears spill down her face as the pain was fading slowly, but the screams didn't stop. She felt her breath leaving her in heavy gasps, felt the wind around her whip around her ears, her neck, her face, and her limbs.

Her head was spinning, and her eyes that were barely open couldn't look away from the blinding light. Then suddenly her eyes rolled and her world went black.

* * *

Aereon entered the quiet room, the maids bowed to her in recognition then knowingly left. A gentle breeze whipped through the open windows and rustled the material around her.

She approached the bed in the center of the far wall and saw Minx lying asleep beneath the covers; her breathing had steadied in the hours that followed after she'd passed out. "Last time she was passed out, she was on _my_ ship, funny how that time _I_ needed her help." Hocks said easily, appearing next to her, "Now she's here with _you_, and _you_ need her help."

Aereon looked at him, her eyes searched over his face, after a moment she looked him over again, disbelieving he was truly real, "Hocks?" She asked faintly, watching the man nod and smile.

"The Council sent for me." He said easily, a loving sparkle in his hazel eyes, "I brought what you asked."

They heard the sheets rustle softly as Minx came to and looked at the both of them, herdazed gazewent from Hocks to Aereon, then she rolled her eyes, "How come my family always has to knock me unconscious?" She asked sourly.

Hocks laughed at her and shrugged, "I donno kid, but it always seems to work out that way."

She looked at him and smirked. But Aereon had more important things on her mind, "So you finally believe that I am your grandmother?"

Minx nodded softly, "Yes."

Hocks straightened, "I'll see you around Minx." He said lightly, "Don't growl too much." He paused to laugh, "It kind of ruins your frail air."

Minx narrowed her eyes, then smiled slightly, "Bye." She looked down as the doors closed behind him, a sad look coming to her face, "Please tell me why I'm here."

Aereon came forwards, "We need your help." She said simply, "You've heard of the Necromongers?"

Minx nodded again, "I heard they were even tougher than Mercs, that they were indestructible; conquiring whole planets, killing generations of people."

Aereon looked at her and took a breath, "Riddick has destroyed them."

She watched Minx's eyes grow wide, "Riddick?" She whispered, her eyes holding the same fire that Aereon had seen in Riddick's.

Aereon nodded, "He's now their leader. A Furyan leader."

Minx looked up, "I knew about the Furyans, a friend of mine." She stopped suddenly and looked down, "Riddick." Her voice came out as a whisper.

Aereon could tell that Minx was reminded of another time, but couldn't let her get too far away, "Being that Riddick is the Lord Marshall, he'll be expected to visit the Underverse. We're thinking that if he can go to the Underverse, maybe there might be a way to purify it, make the Necromongers individuals once again."

"Where do I fit into all of this?" Minx asked knowingly.

"To purify something means to balance it. The only race of true balance is Elementals. Fire to water, Earth to air. You are an Elemental, you could rebalance it." She explained.

Minx shook her head, "Hold it!" Aereon looked at the girl's face, her features were suddenly livened, "I'man Elemental?" There was a harsh edge in her voice.

Aereon nodded, "Yes." She said patiently, "Funny fate, a Furyan in love with an Elemental." She brought up again, hoping to shake her.

"I don't know anymore. Its been 5 years, and there's someone else he loves more." She said hollowly.

"Jack is dead." Aereon broke to her; Minx's head shot up and tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Jack is-" She stopped, her youthful eyes searching her's desperately.

"She died trying to save Riddick." Aereon responded.

Minx sat for a moment, hergazeblank,then sherolled over in bed and hit it with her fist; Aereon could hear her muffled moans and sobs as she tried to understand what Minx was saying in between screams.

With all of her strength she pulled Minx from the linens to look at her worriedly, "Explain." Aereon whispered, not used to such emotion from another.

"One night 3 years ago Jack was taking to me, over a video phone. She was angry and frustrated, she started speaking quickly, started asking me questions about Riddick, if I'd heard from him," She paused to wipe a gush of tears from her cheek and push her hair out of her face, "I said no, butshe accused me of lying, saying I knew, that I wanted him to myself, she told me she was fleeing New Mecca, told me she was going to be with Riddick. She told me she couldn't be without him."

Aereon watched as Minx shook with tears, her breath came in half gasps as she rapidly shook her head, pain contorting her face, drops of tears fell from her eyes to the linens under them, with every blink came more tears. She gasped again, another quake of her body and more tears, "I knew she would sign with Mercs, knew she could get slaved out, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen…she wouldn't listen to me!" Minx sobbed, "Oh God! Why didn't she listen to me?"

Aereon shook her slightly, "Avolene! It was her fate! She decided her fate!"

"Fate can me changed! I could've changed that!" Minx put her hands over her face and continued to sob, "Jack. Why her? Poor Jack!"

Aereon wrapped her arms around the shivering girl and closed her eyes; she smoothed her raven hair as if she was a child and tried to console her, "Avolene. The girl wouldn't even listen to Riddick." With that came another round of rough tears, Aereon stood from the bed and took Minx's face in her hands, Minx opened her eyes and looked Aereon dead in the eyes, Aereon took a breath and held her gaze along with her face, "You are so much more than this Avolene."

Minx looked down as the tears continued to leak from her blood shot eyes, the light from the sun lit them on her face, "Why do you keep calling me that?" She whispered, sounding like a small child, suddenly looking 10 years younger than she really was.

"Avolene is what your mother named you when you were born here." Aereon explain, "Your mother picked it for you."

Minx looked less confused as her eyes took on a glowing light, "My mother was an elemental?"

Aereon nodded, "She was a pure elemental, it was your father who was human." She explained, "He was a visitor here, your mother and father met, they fell in love and pretty soon she decided she wanted nothing to do with this place. So she took you with her and left."

"She never told me." Minx echoed hollowly.

Aereon shook her head, "Our guess is that she took you to a doctor that altered you, took away your elemental qualities, then he changed you to be normal."

Minx looked up, "You mean, I was like you?"

"Yes you were." Aereon studied her for a moment before touching her hair softly, "With an operation and time, you will be again. Riddick needs an elemental to go with him to the Underverse, and you're the only one that can."

* * *

I just wanted to thank FitMama and Lady Knight19 for their reviews, thanks you guys so much!

There's a little more waiting for Minx before she can see Riddick again. She has some things to learn. As for Riddick, we'll deal with him later.

Happiness + Freedom, Anne


	4. The Operation

**The Operation**

* * *

She stood before an ivory door, her eyes looking at the light that flowed around her, everything was bright in this world, very little had anything resembling dark. Only the nights held darkness, other than that the color black was scarce.

Her bones rattled under her skin, recently she didn't know this type of nervousness, but what ever was behind that door she knew was going to cause her hell, she could almost sense it, feel the energy sting her skin.

She stood alone in front of these graceful doors, wondering what awaited her. Her hands squeezed into fists, causing her fingers to meet the warmth of her palm.

She gulped unsteadily, thinking about what this place was doing to her. She felt a whisper of windpass her ear then Aereon was by her side.

Aereon looked at her with a critical gaze, she'd noticed the dark rings under her eyes, "You did not sleep?" She ventured, but seemed to already know the answer.

Minx nodded, "I had something on my mind." She hoped that the woman would leave it at that, she hoped that Aereon wouldn't say what she was thinking, she hoped that she wouldn't pry her slowly open.

"You mean Jack." Aereon said quietly, _shit_, Minx cursed, she wondered how the hell a womanwhoonly knew her a few months could see right through her, or even rattle her if she so chose, "Why does her death trouble you?"

Minx felt her heart lurch and crack, if anything it was being broken from the inside out, a pain that she never thought could come again. She felt all her emotions rush to her face and immediately form tears.

She looked at the elder woman dressed in white before her, a woman who called herself her grandmother, a woman that in this moment she hated.

Aereon looked startled for a moment but said nothing, her eyes were probing, pushing her towards some insane edge, "Jack was like another part of me, a sister, someone I protected…"Minx sighed, the tear that leaked from her eye making her stop, she could barely think about Jack much less talk about her.

"Yes, someone you protected," Aereon reflected, "Then when she grew determined to go after Riddick, she ignored you, screamed at you, then died. But where does that leave you?"

"It leaves me missing her." Minx responded, turning her gaze to the floor beneath her feet, "Even though her last words to me were full of hate, I still can't dismiss her."

"Your mother did the same. Hateful words, a rage, a defiance that became her, all of it was towards me and the life I'd given her." Aereon looked away from Minx, noticing her own vision wasblurry.

"And so, it leaves you missing her." Minx countered quietly.

Then the doors before them opened and a woman about Minx's own age met her eyes. Her smart deep hazel eyes studied her with a surprised light, "I am Mensa. Please, they are ready for you."

Minx followed Aereon and the younger woman, the hall was white marble, the floor was plain. She felt the air around her grow slightly colder, then they stopped in front of two doors and Mensa opened them to reveal an operation room.

The room sterile and cold seemed to glow with sunlight from above, in the center of the room was an operating table, on either side of it were instruments she'd never seen, tubes and vials of liquid.

The women around her looked at her strangely, like she was something dangerous. Whispers echoed around her ears as she ventured deeper into the circular room. Thena pair of eyes slipped down her profile.

* * *

Ergo looked up to see a brunette woman, she was the one everyone was talking about, the half blooded Elemental. She was dressed in black making her stand out from the rest.

She was striking; her energy suggested a rebellion and edge no other Elemental carried. The brunette's darkeyes flitted over the room to rest on him before cutting to Aereon, "What am I doing here?"

"An operation, to become what you once were, maybe more." She responded, then touched the girl's hair, "They will not harm you."

Aereon was gone, leaving the dark haired woman with Mensa, "Lay down, try to relax." She advised.

"Relax...yeah right..." The woman muttered, casting another glance at him before lying down.

Ergo nodded at her slowly, "I am Ergo, I will be performing the operation. Melted elements, water, and some electricityshall change you, nothing else in your body will be altered. Within a day you shall be able to move around again."

"Side effects?" She asked knowingly, her voice guarded, making him smirk.

"You won't be exactly human." Ergo responded, "Then again, I'm guessing that you've never exactly been normal."

Suddenly she smiled at him, making him smile too, then she closed her eyes as he put her under. Soon she was unconscious, barely breathing. He checked her pulse, then nodded to the rest of his assistants.

Aereon looked on fromawindow above, seeing the floor open and a mini pool of waterapear below. Four people carefullyliftedMinx from the table and slowly eased her into the water. When they stepped awaythe watercovered her completely.

She looked almost lifeless, except for the bubblesfrom her shallow breathing. A slow groaning hum filled her ears as a power generator wound up its inner fans. Static followed as electricity hit the water Minx was bathedin.

Aereon squinted her eyes as thepool lit up around Minx's body. The women standing over her carefully lowered tubes into the water, the tubes touched Minx's wrists and neck.

Like a slow flood through the tubes, theliquid made its way from the vials into her skin. Aereon watched, her eyes flitting from the women to the vials, to Minx.

Finally the tubes were taken away and the generator hummed up again, the whole room became increasingly warm until steam rose from the water surrounding her. The last of the liquids were poured into the water causing it toboil.

Ergo shouted loudly to Mensa, "Raise the shocks...we're loosing her..."

The women backed away quickly, soon Ergo and Mensa were the only people Aereon could see; Her heart was racing, thumping in her chest, she couldn't loose another one.

Sometime later the sun was setting on her planet and Minx was in the medical ward. But Aereon remained in the operation room, looking at the black scorch marks and missing parts of the floor.

"Will she live?" Aereon asked aloud.

"She's a full elemental. More than she was originally at birth. We were able to reverse the operation she had as a toddler." Ergo responded quietly, "She'll be ready for training tomorrow."


	5. Sunrise Reunion

**Sunrise Reunion**

* * *

The wind gently blew in from the east dark sky as she stood in front of a full length mirror, staring at herself as she faded in and out at the touch of wind. Even the slightest wind made her waver.

Minx swallowed nervously and drew a shaky breath, _shit what have I gotten myself into? _She asked herself, pressing her hand against her stomach. She felt the wind touch her neck and face, her skin felt clammy; it had ever since she woke up this morning.

She was pale, and her black robes made her seem even more chalk white. The door opened behind her as she continued to freak out. "How are you feeling?" Aereon asked, her face serious but soft.

"Scared as hell."

She smirked as she came to stand behind Minx, for a long moment they both looked in the mirror, "You look so much like your mother." She added, "I know you have her rebellious strength, but save it for the morning's light."

Her hazel eye's pierced back at Minx as she caught her gaze, "You'll need it to face him." She whispered gently, "You know even better than I do that he dislikes weakness."

With that Aereon walked away and exited her room, Minx closed her eyes and felt herself tremble slightly. It had been five years since she'd gazed into those silver eyes, but there hadn't been a night when she didn't think of him.

Turning slightly she gazed over her shoulder and picked up the veil that lied on her bed. Slipping the material over her head she took a breath slowly and pulled it into place, concealing even her eyes.

A thin screen of mesh made it so she could see, for that she was thankful. Minx straightened and looked at herself in the mirror once again, another gentle wind brushed her and again she faded then came back to normal.

Ten minutes later a soft knock came to her door, "They're ready for you." Mensa informed gently. Minx tore her eyes away from the mirror and walked across the room to the door, the metal door knob felt cold in her hand.

Her stomach quivered as she opened the door, only to see Mensa standing a couple feet from her, waiting against the wall. Mensa's eyes slipped over Minx from her feet up to her head and then slowly back down, by the time she was finished her eyes were as round as plates.

Minx felt herself smile as Mensa quickly looked down the hall, "Come this way."

As they descended the stairs Minx looked in front of her, a group of eight people were waiting at the foot of the staircase; they seemed to be all dressed in black robes much like her, although the other women were without veils.

Minx looked up to find that Aereon was also dressed in black robes, the crystals sparkled in the minimal light, making her hard to miss. Her white hair was pulled back into the hood on her head, leaving only her face exposed.

Aereon gave Minx a once over, then nodded approvingly, "That's good, you're completely covered."

Minx looked at Aereon although no one else could tell, "Why is that a good thing?"

"We must bring you in undetected." She explained, "Some Necros and other travelers aren't exactly at peace with Elementals." She paused to guide Minx towards the door, "It is not safe for us to travel."

Minx noticed immediately that the rest of the people formed around her, leaving her in the middle of the group, almost as if they were her bodyguards. Mensa stiffly stood at the doors with her head down, almost as if she was sad.

The group stopped before the huge double doors seeming to wait for something. Then a door opened to Minx's right, and a hazel eyed woman came gliding in. Two men in black robes next to Minx stepped aside as the hazel eyed woman headed straight for her.

The woman was obviously someone important; she had that suffocating air about her. Gently the woman's hands came up to hold Minx's shoulders; her touch was light but arresting.

Somehow the woman caught her gaze, then a small smirk came to the woman's lips, "I am Bara, the leader of the council Journeys, you don't know of us, but we've known much of you."

She paused when her smile disappeared, "I hope you don't let the universe corrupt you farther. Accompany the Furyan Riddick to the Underverse and cleanse it, then return home."

Just as quickly as the hazel eyed woman came, her hands dropped from Minx's shoulders and she walked away, making the same men step aside to let her pass. The group began moving again just as Mensa opened the main doors to the outside.

Into the night they went, onto a ship that was slim and dark, but built well, way better than a Merc ship. Minx walked up a ramp, pulling up her robes to keep from tripping and falling on her face.

She entered the semi-dark ship, knowingly taking a seat and strapping herself in, but Aereon looked at her, "Follow me." She commanded, going into the back of the ship.

Minx stood up unsteadily, the mesh in front of her eyes obscured her vision in the dark. She ventured down the shot hall and entered the only other door. The light in the room flickered on to reveal a bed and nothing more in the cabin.

Aereon sat delicately on the side, her dark eyes studying Minx, she met the woman's eyes and waited, Aereon drew a breath and looked down at the bed under her, "You're venturing into the Underverse with Riddick to purify it….but there is a little more to the tale that you must know."

Minx looked at her, "One of us could die?" Apart of her cynical the other serious, she didn't know what the hell to expect these days.

But Aereon just shook her head, "There are still two people who are strong Necromongers, the Lord and Dame Vaako. I'm guessing Dame Vaako might not like the idea of another strong female muscling in on her territory."

"What is _her _territory?" Minx asked somberly, feeling a tightness grow in her chest.

"The Necromonger's fate, Lord Vaako," She listed, then looked up from the bed to Minx, "Riddick."

Minx stiffened and felt her fists clench, "Riddick's never been anyone's territory."

Aereon nodded, "We know that, but she doesn't." Then a small smile flitted over her lips, "You will clash with her, and she will be a dangerous rival." The small smile stayed on Aereon's lips as Minx felt the ship hum under her feet, "But if you work it right, all of her 'territory' shall be yours."

She felt a weight settle on her shoulders as she looked at Aereon, her dark eyes suddenly taking on a passionate glow, "Can Elementals predict the future too?" Minx asked with a smile.

Aereon's expression turned grave, "Elementals calculate." She corrected, "And as of now, the odds are against you."

* * *

**(Back on New Mecca)**

He stood in the library that Iman once called his own; the air around him was slightly crisp and blowing, touching his arms and neck. He breathed in slowly and looked around him.

A slight running could be heard up the stairs, youthful strides that could only belong to one little girl named Ziza. Her voice filled the room as the door soundlessly opened, "Riddick?"

He turned slightly to gaze over his shoulder at the little girl, only her head and frizzy curls were poked into the room. Her black eyes were wide with wonder as she met his silver stare.

"There's someone with Jack." Ziza said quietly.

Riddick looked at her for a long moment, "Say that again."

Ziza took a visible breath, "A person is standing where Jack is, they are looking down at her."

Riddick followed Ziza down the stairs to look out the back of the house. Through a tattered blown window, he gazed over the yard, past the rubble and the dry sand. In the distance he saw it, an unmoving black figure standing where Jack was buried.

He felt the pricks of rage start to dance down his spine, painful hot jabs that left him from under his skin. His vision blurred then refocused as anger clouded his mind.

"Can I go with you?" Ziza asked eagerly, although Riddick couldn't answer her.

"What is going on Riddick?" Lajjun asked, somewhere behind him.

He slipped on his goggles and straightened from the window, "Stay in the house." He whispered, walking around the little girl and out of the back room.

The hot morning sun was just rising from the horizon to his right, his steps quickened to close the gap between him and the black figure. As he walked, ten minutes passed, and the black figure still hadn't moved.

The wind whipped up around him, a sudden gust ripping over the flat land. The black figure suddenly disappeared, _what the fuck?_

Riddick suddenly stopped walking, the black figure was gone, but its presence around him wasn't, it was still there, he could feel its energy, its grief. He waited a moment longer, feeling the wind whip at his skin.

He closed his eyes, taking a breath in. His heart skipped a beat as the wind died out again, leaving everything still. Riddick opened his eyes and the black figure was back, right where it had been before.

His feet started to move as if they were pulled to the figure with magnetic force. The gap closed between them quickly, then their weight knocked against his chest as he brought his knife to their throat.

Slowly he pulled them away from Jack's grave, the black figure obeyed heavily, its feet dragging in the dust. Riddick tightened his grip on the black figure and pressed his blade farther down, "It's been a long time since I smelled fear." He purred, the person's terror like a drug to his blood.

The black figure started to struggle; by its graceful movements he could tell it was a woman. Her strength wasn't enough to shake him; even her elbow to his gut only stoked his rage.

Throwing her to the ground he landed on top of her and ripped the veil from her shoulders. Bright honey eyes flashed up at him as Aereon's voice filled the air, "It wouldn't be wise to hurt her."

He met the honey eyes and felt something kick him inside, an ache of recognition from his chest to his skin._ It can't be…_

Minx said nothing but somehow held his eyes with hers, even though his goggles she somehow knew. He felt his breath leave him fast and heavy, for a long moment neither moved, then the wind came up and woke them.

Slowly he got off of her, his knife still in his fist by his side. Her eyes never left him as she bent and stood from the ground, then she stopped and stood before him. The sun hit down on her black robes as the winds blew them this way and that, her hair had grown long and her skin was paler then he remembered it, but she was still the same beautiful Minx.

The wind kicked up harder and a part of her disappeared once again. He could do nothing but stare at her, she looked at the ground then back to him, "Riddick…"

Her soft voice hit his chest as he continued looking at her, he sensed that Aereon was gone and they were now alone, standing over Jack like they had 5 years ago. A gentler wind blew her hair; Riddick caught it in his fingers and felt the strands glide against his skin. He touched the side of her creamy skin, then his thumb caressed her lips. His hand glided down the length of her neck and stopped.

* * *

She watched Riddick take a step closer to her, she braced herself for his nearness, but when he was an inch from her she felt the tears blur her eyes. His hand stayed on her neck as his lips brushed hers, so gently she barely felt it.

His lips touched hers again as he drew even closer, his arms slipped around her neck and back so she couldn't run. He held her loosely in his arms, his skin grazing hers every other heart beat.

She could feel the warmth of the sun along with his presence filling her skin. A long moment passed and slowly he pulled away, their kiss broke as he reopened his eyes. She looked up at him, feeling helpless to what he was going to do next.

He took a step away and slipped his hand into his pocket, slowly he drew out the sparkling bracelet she'd given Jack the day she left them for New Mecca. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and picked up her hand.

Turning it over he dropped the bracelet into her palm and met her eyes, "There's no more for us out here." He said quietly, then started walking back towards a derelict house, "Follow me."

Nodding Minx started to follow, feeling the cold crystal of Jack's bracelet press against her palm.

* * *

Thanks to the great people who've stuck with me through this story, I'm going back to school soon, but I'll try to write as much as possible. More to come. If you feel like it, leave me a review, if you don't, just keep reading...

Dreaming, Anne


	6. Escape to a prison

**Escape to a prison**

* * *

The day's sun became pounding on the shell of a house. Minx looked around as she entered it completely, now standing in the middle of it. She felt a couple gazes on her and met them. 

A tall black woman stood with her young daughter, their eyes went from her to Riddick then back to her. She didn't feel threatened by them, but at the same time she wondered who they were.

"This is Minx. She'll be visiting for a while." He said flatly, his back still to her.

She let her eyes slip from his shoulders to his back then up to his head, where the strap of his goggles stood out stark black. She felt a prickle of heat flow through her, she never thought she'd see him again, much less hear him say her name.

The little girl caught her gaze and looked at her for a long moment, "Were you Jack's friend?" She asked quietly, "The one who saved her life when she was sick?"

Minx saw Riddick tense as he turned to look at her; his face was cold, almost angry. His jaw was clenched as she took a breath to answer, cutting her eyes to the little girl, "I am."

Suddenly Riddick's hand slipped around her wrist then tightened; wordlessly he began to walk down the hall into a back room. She felt a couple of prangs of fear jolt her stomach, making her swallow nervously.

He opened the door to the back room and led her inside, only to push her into the door as it closed. His grip on her wrist tightened even more as he came to stand in front of her, his expression dark and unreadable.

His face was inches from her own as Riddick leant in closer; her eyes began to close at the heavy feeling inside her chest, "Look at me." He demanded quietly, making her eyes shoot back open in annoyance.

"I'm looking, now what?" She challenged, seeing a small smirk come to his lips then disappear.

"As long as you're here with me you never speak of Jack," He ordered coldly, "Even when I'm not around, if I find out I don't care who you are—"

"Wait just a goddamn second," Minx interrupted, feeling tears behind her eyes, "The little girl **asked** me. And as far as hurting me, I don't care who you are, you have NO right."

Twisting her arm she found he wouldn't let it go, he leaned in a little closer to her face, his lips almost brushing hers, then that familiar smirk appeared again but this time it stayed.

"You're still stubborn as hell." He ventured smoothly, his hand coming to rest beside her head, his breath whispering over her skin, "But there's something different about you, would you like to say what that is?"

When she didn't answer right away she felt his fingers caress the side of her face, then his lips brushed hers. Her eyes fluttered as his hand slipped around to the back of her neck and his lips pressed down a little more.

"Common Minx," He whispered roughly, his voice rasping into her sole, "You never would've looked me up on your own."

Another light kiss to her lips then he pulled away slightly, his thumb slipped across her bottom lip then moved to her jaw. He was watching her intently; even through the goggles she could feel his eyes, almost as if he were reading her like a book.

"I found out I'm an Elemental." Minx confessed, "You know my grandmother..."

His hand left her as he stepped away, she felt cold suddenly as he looked at her vacantly. Then a slight wind stirred a red curtain and Aereon appeared behind him, "It's true you know." She answered, "Minx is my granddaughter, and she is an Elemental."

"Then what is she doing here?" Riddick asked, still looking at Minx, the smirk on his lips turning cynical and harsh, "A bargaining tool maybe…."

Minx looked over Riddick's shoulder to see Aereon's face turned sour at his words. From her place behind him she ventured around to stand between him and Minx, "In twenty minutes Necro warriors will be visiting this house, you are to return to the ship and start your journey to the Underverse."

Slowly Riddick crossed his arms, now only looking at Aereon, meanwhile leaving Minx forgotten, "You know more." He prodded, "Maybe you should spill it."

"You are to go to the Underverse with the Lord and Dame Vaako; if you refuse they shall turn you into Mercs who are waiting for you on the Necro ship right now, a team of seven men, even for you that's a handful," Aereon began.

"But if you do go to the Underverse alone, you'll have to first seek out the one that knows how to get in, the last Lord Marshall died before he could pass it on."

Riddick's smirk widened then faded quickly, "Let me guess…" He ventured, "I need Minx for this trip, and that's why you're here."

"She is here to purify it, destroy it. Make it so the Necros are individuals once again. Balancing and healing is something even you cannot do Riddick." She returned, "But getting into the Underverse is something even she cannot do."

"And if their Underverse is purified…" Riddick began slowly

"The Necromongers will stay in the Underverse, and you will go free." Minx found herself saying, gaining his attention, his face still stone.

"I've never been a free man sweetheart." He countered, making her cringe, her annoyance rising past her confusion.

"Well, there's a first time for everything Riddick." She said slowly, watching as he looked her up and down then there was a knock at the door.

Minx turned and opened it, ignoring Riddick's eyes now beating into her back. Her eyes met hazel as Hocks filled the door way, "Ready?"

Minx felt herself smirk, "Almost…" she turned around slightly and looked at Riddick, _I'm gonna make him pay for being an ass._ She thought to herself, wondering why he was being so harsh on her.

* * *

He looked at Minx, watching her smile sensuously at him, "What do you think will happen if we leave the Necros here and make a brake for it ourselves?" 

"They'll follow." He responded blankly, knowing all eyes were on them.

"Perfect." Hocks said quickly, "Let's get the hell out of here Riddick."

He nodded and watched Minx exit into the hall in front of him, Aereon separated him from being near Minx. They got into what was left of the living room where Lajjun and Ziza were waiting for them.

Ziza looked up at him, "You're leaving again, aren't you Riddick."

He looked at the little girl and nodded, her face fell as Minx looked at Aereon, "Take them back to the Ether, our home."

"Avolene, it is not wise." Aereon returned stiffly, calling Minx a name that Riddick didn't recognize.

"I'm holding up my promise to you, now do this for me." Minx countered toughly, her honey eyes hardening strongly.

Aereon looked at her for a long moment then finally nodded, "Very well then."

Lajjun stepped forward to Minx and embraced her tight, Ziza however came to him. He felt himself stiffen slightly as she looked up at him and touched his hand.

"Goodbye Riddick." She said softly, her big bright eyes sparkling from the daylight above.

He looked down at the girl and couldn't quite find his voice, reaching down he put his hand on top of her massive curls and pattered her head. He could feel the atmosphere around them change; he knew their time was running short.

Lajjun looked at his face and bowed her head slightly, "Good travels to you and your friends Riddick."

They went out the back door and found a gleaming black and silver ship he never even heard land, Hocks beamed at it proudly, "Been workin on her ever since ya left. We got a ten minute window."

He saw Minx look over her shoulder at Aereon and Iman's family, Aereon nodded at them then Minx followed him into the ship.

They walked into the ship only to be stopped by Hocks; he looked from Riddick to her then back to Riddick. "You sit up with me," Hocks knowingly ordered to Riddick, smirking slightly, then he looked at Minx, "You strap in the passenger seat."

Hocks walked into the cockpit and took the captain's chair, starting the boosters for the engines with a whirring rush of air, the floor started to tremble under his boots but he waited a second longer.

He looked into her warm honey eyes and felt his fingers graze her cheek. He stopped and brushed a kiss to her cheek, not ignoring how much he'd missed her.

Smirking at himself he let his fingers slowly slip down a soft lock of her hair, "Ready for hell my queen?"

Surprisingly she smirked back, "I was born into hell remember?"

The engines kicked as he strapped in, loosing his sight of Minx. The hot sun already hung dead and blinding in the sky, only barely shadowed by the Necromonger's massive statue ship. The world around him started to melt into one blur of colors as the jets warmed then exploded with a soft whine. He felt his fists clasp at the metal under his hands, his face pulling slightly as the tip of the ship rose off the ground.

The sky got wider and wider, soon the immense stone face of a Necro-Lord passed them in a flash. Around the rock and sign of death into the light of the sky, then the blue disappeared to reveal nothing but endless black and stars. Hocks relaxed after the take off wore down, he met Riddick's eyes and smirked, "And so it begins…Back to Crematoria…"

* * *

I'll update soon, won't leave you hanging that long. Back to Crematoria...wonder what'll await them there...like I say leave me a review if you want, or just keep enjoy reading...u got my thanks either way... 

Prayers to the victims of Hurricane Katrina...Anne


End file.
